Leo's return from Camp Half-Blood
by Falco276
Summary: Leo invites his main friends to Camp Half-Blood. The alternate ending to Mark Of Athena is included and Madoka invites Percy and the gang to Florida. (Sorry, not a good summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades._ ;)

"Goodbye, Leo. I'll never forget you." Piper McLean hugged him in farewell.

Son of the greek god, Hephaestus, Leo Valdez never wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood, ever. He, Piper, and Jason Grace went to on a dangourous quest to save Hera from a giant named Porphoriyon and save the statue of Athena from Greece. After the last few days from completing the quest, peace returned to Camp Half-Blood when Leo hugged Piper again.

"Bye. I'll never forget you."

He turned to Jason,

"Bro, you saved me during the quest!"

"Next summer." Jason agreed.

"Next summer." Leo agreed and shook hands.

Last, but not least, he turned to Annabeth, Chiron and the other campers.

"I'll never forget you guys."

Annabeth, in return, gave Leo an orange Camp Half-Blood tee as a souvenir and whispered, "Please find Percy for me."

"I promise. I will."

The Hepheastus cabin, including Will Solace, waved good bye to the counselor.

Leo looked back, only to remember and complete the 2 great prophecies:

_Seven Halfbloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world shall fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giant's revenge, the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage._

**Im really sorry this chapter was short, there were a lot of mistakes through out the book. I wanted to keep it original looking so….. next chapter, next time. :D**

**P.S Leo thinks that Percy Jackson and Jason Grace are the same people. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades._ ;)

Leo awoke and found himself in his luxurious house. Tired from his long journey home, he decided to go back to sleep.

Leo knew this place. It was different from his mom's workshop, but he knew what was going to happen next. There was his father. He wore a jumpsuit smeared with oil and grime. _Hepheastus_ was embroided over the chest pocket. Hi leg creaked and clinked in it's metal brace. As he stood, his left shoulder was lower than his right. His black beard smoked and hissed. He wore a permanent scowl.

"Holy Starclan!" Leo yelped and jerked back with shock.

"Starclan?" Hephaestus boomed; Leo looked shaken as if his father's workshop was a large freezer.

"Well, my boy, Long time, no see."

"Well, dad, its something crazy, you see, but-…"

"But what!?"

"Any chance reviving Festus?"

"Look Leo, It isn't your fault. Nothing lasts forever, not even the best machines."

Hephaestus started disappearing through the mist.

"No, wait, dad!" Leo called. "Wait!"

Leo woke up with a jerk in the living room.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Millie in the kitchen, eating fresh-kill.

He shrugged, got up and swung the window curtains wide. Right there in front of his eyes, was the bronze dragon, Festus, facing the front gate.

"No way." He whispered in awe and stepped outside.

The last time Leo saw Festus, was when the dragon crash-landed in Omaha, Nebraska. This time, he had no idea how it got here.

"Amazing!" Leo circled it twice when he crouched down in front of a brass plate that read:

Festus

The mechanical bronze dragon.

Made by the Hephaestus cabin.

1864

"1864?" Leo scratched his head in confusion and decided to climb on Festus's head.

No control disk. Bad luck. Nothing to make him come alive. Perhaps it was just a present from his father.

"Oh well!" Leo slid off the dragon's back and ran towards the gate.

"Time to go to my real friends!"

**Well, that's it for chapter 2. Will Leo tell everything about his quest experiences to his friends? Find out in chapter 3! Adios! :D**

**P.S Leo still thinks that Jason is Percy. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

"That party was awesome!" Madoka Amano squealed with excitement as she, Ginga Haganae, Kenta Yumiya, Benkei, Hikaru, and Heioma came to Madoka's house later that evening. The was naturally dark when their first problem was the light switch wasn't working. No matter how hard Madoka tried, it wouldn't bulge.

Ginga had another suggestion,

"Why don't you try the generator, instead?"

"Good idea, Fainboy!"

But before Madoka could move, a voice said,

"Need light?" and there was a flame dancing across the palm.

Madoka stepped back in horror, "Keyoya Tategami?"

Keyoya raised a hand,

"Uh-ah-ah! It's Leo Valdez now. Demigod/ Half-blood, son of Hepheastus."

"How-how did you do that?" Benkei asked.

"Perhaps you'll find out when I tell my whole story?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Kenta agreed.

"Let's start it!" Leo smiled.

They were perched in the living room, quietly sipping tea, while Leo stood in front, explaining his quest,

"You all know that I was sent to Wilderness School, right?"

Kenta raised his hand,

"What's a Half-blood?"

Leo flapped his hand to keep his mouth shut,

"Oh, we'll come to that later. Okay, I was on this field trip with Coach Hedge and my 2 friends, Jason Grace and Piper McLean, we went to strange museum when this dude named Dylan became a _Ventus_ or storm spirit and 'godnapped' Hera, goddess of marriage and Zeus's wife."

"What happned after that?" Hikaru asked.

"After that, a blond haired teenager girl (about sixteen) came on a pegasi chariot-…."

"Pegasus?" Ginga raised his head.

"-Followed by a bulky-muscled dude named Butch to pick us up and fly to a safe place for kids called Camp Half Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?" his friends quired.

"Right. You know? I need to take you guys there Thursday morning."

"Sounds like fun." Heioma agreed.

"Aw, hell yeah it is!" Leo turned a circle,

"After that, the blonde girl named Annabeth Chase, she told me to find their lost camper, Percy Jackson."

"Did you find him?" Madoka asked hopefully.

"No." Leo replied sadly, then thought about the prophecy,

"Guys, the great prophecy is not from StarClan."

"Where is it from?" Kenta asked.

"Actually, its from the Oracle."

Leo cleared his throat, then started thinking this through,

"Okay, seven half-bloods shall answer the call; me, Jason, Piper, Grover, Nico, Tyson, and that hunter of Artemis, Thalia. That's 7, but where does Percy fit in?"

"That makes 8, Leo." Ginga pointed out.

"Wait- uh-minit. Jason Grace _is _Percy Jackson. Ohhhh!" Leo face palmed, "No wonder I've been with him the whole time! Oh-hhh!"

"Well, there you go!" Ginga said in defeat.

"Ginga, will you just shut up!" Leo snapped.

Madoka stood up,

"Well, if I agree with Leo, then we should all go to that place. Agreed?"

"AGREED!" his friends shouted.

**Sorry, this chapter was not that good. As I said earlier, there are a lot of mistakes in this book, so that I want to make it look original. Seek out chapter 4! Adios! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

On the drive, Madoka was with Leo, Ginga, Benkei, and Kenta in a yellow Nissan X-Terra followed by Heioma and Hikaru in a silver Dodge pick-up truck.

"Okay, were almost there." Leo checked the map. "Just follow down Williamsburg bridge and exit Farm Road."

"Got it." Madoka sped down the bridge as if slicing the air in half.

Another second and Leo could have sworn he saw naiads waving to him. He decided to keep it a secret as Madoka explored Farm Road and in the distance, a hill rising with a dotted sized pine tree on it.

"Is this it?" she asked as the car swerved into a halt in front of the camp.

"Yup!" Leo agreed as he got out, "My friends? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

Campers came out of their cabins with curiosity and awe on their faces.

"Who are these people?"

"New Demigods?"

"_Di Imortales?"_ someone asked in Ancient Greek.

"Leo! You came back!" Annabeth cried as she weaved through the campers and hugged him hard, followed by a boy with straight black hair and sea green eyes.

Leo suddenly noticed him,

"Percy Jackson?"

"Hey, Leo, good to see you again."

"Percy, Annabeth, I want you to meet my main friends here, Ginga Haganae, Madoka Amano, Benkei, Kenta Yumiya, Heioma, and Hikaru."

"Hey Percy!" a voice called out.

A satyr- half twoleg, half goat- came clopping down the path, out of breath.

Percy faced Leo and his friends,

"Leo, this is my very best friend , Grover Underwood. Known him for 5 years."

_Blahhaaaa!_ Grover bleated.

"Reminds me of Capricorn." Madoka chuckled.

"Anyway." Annabeth said, "I'll give Leo's friend's a tour."

She gave each one of them a brochure. His friends started flipping through them, all except Ginga of course. Ichor (dragon blood) was boiling into his mind.

"_NO SOCCER FIELDS?!_"

"Ginga calm down!" Madoka ordered.

"_AND THIS MOUSE-BRAINED CAMP HAS A STUPID VOLLEYBALL COURT?! AHHHHHHHHH!_"

"You have to live with the sport they have!"

"Forget it." Ginga calmed down.

"Well, let's start with Half- Blood hill, then." Annabeth said.

She led them to the hill that Leo's friends saw earlier. There they could see a bronze dragon (defiantly not Festus.) snoring peacefully beside the pine tree while a golden cloth attached to a branch was flapping freely through the wind. Leo assumed it must be the Golden Fleece.

"Look, Ginga, its one of your dragons." Madoka pointed out.

"This is Peleus." Annabeth said, "Our best guard dragon ever."

"Gruffen guards 10 times better." Ginga muttred.

Percy stared hard at him.

"What? Who?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no go ahead." Ginga gestured Annabeth to continue.

"Well, " she said, "Let's move on to the cabins, then."

They reached 12 cabins (one for each Olympian God.) formed in a _U_. In the center sat a huge fireplace with wooden benches circling around it.

"Well, as you know, Leo's is Hephaestus. Percy's is Poseidon. As for you guys…" Annabeth scanned the cabins, "Were going to put you in the Hermes cabin."

"Hermes?" Benkei quired.

"Yup!" Annabeth agreed and together with Percy, they headed to the other cabins.

"Excuse me?" Ginga asked. "Where are the bathrooms?"

"They're usually on the side of the cabins but you can use the Big House instead."

After 4 flights downstairs, Ginga was ready to get back to his cabin when his Pennykettle writing dragon, Gadzooks, hovered mid-flight and pointed to an old door with scratches on it.

"What's the matter, Zookie, what is it?"

The clay dragon simply opened the door and revealed an attic.

Ginga slowly descended downstairs, using his micro:pen as a dim flashlight. The light beamed around the room, when he suddenly spotted a claw unlike the other things in the room: dented shields, monster heads in pickled glass jars, a pink scarf from Aphrodite that Percy and Annabeth found, an old trophy, and other dusty things that made the light in the attic hazy. An old mummy wrapped in paper occupied one corner. Ginga guessed this must be the Oracle that Leo was talking about. What really surprised him the most was a rolled up poster the size of a plumbing tube. Ginga slowly unrolled it.

It reaveled his homeplanet, Co:pern:ica.

"The tapestry of Isenfier." Ginga whispered in dragontounge. (Zookie was busy writing notes on his pad.)

The most bizarre thing that occurred to him was that, how could Mt. Olympus appear on the Tapestry of Isenfier?

**Wow. This chapter went out really well. Look forward for chapter 5! Bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

Breakfast and cabin inspection was the first things in Leo's mind. He zapped that before any other camper could gasp. The Hermes cabin instructed Leo's friends to do the same thing.

When the conch horn blew, every camper ran to their assigned tables when Leo's friends got confused and the Hermes cabin had to push them to their correct spot.

Leo's eyes widened with surprise as he grabbed a sandwich and chomped it hard; only to be pinched by Jake Mason.

Chiron, in centaur form, raised his glass,

"To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everybody else repeated.

But Leo and his friends had a different dinner call, instead they shouted, "To Starclan!"

Every camper in Camp Half-blood stared at them in disbelief.

The Ares cabin, including, Clarisse, found it so funny that one actually fell off his chair.

"Who's Starclan?" an Apollo camper asked.

"Its-…" Kenta began; only to get a forkful of eggs shoved in his mouth by Leo.

"Uh- heh-heh….. it's nothing. Just out warrior ancestors."

By mid-day, campers returned to their cherished duties; picking strawberries, Pegasus riding, working in the forge, climbing the lava wall, monster fighting class, and other campers resting their day-off when Percy had the chance to show Nico and Tyson, Leo and his friends.

"Yay! New Half-bloods!" Tyson celebrated.

"Tyson. They're friends of Leo." Percy said. "They're here to see camp."

Percy could see Nico taking interest in Ginga.

"Your Bey is a Pegasus?" he asked in wonder.

"Yup! Storm Pegasus!"

Gadzooks raised his eye ridges from under Ginga's hood when Tyson caught movement of it.

"What's that?!" he shouted happily.

The dragon turned solid state.

"What?" Ginga asked, then realized, "Oh! Its my Pennykettle dragon, Gadzooks."

"Smokey!" Tyson said happily.

"Um, his name is Gadzooks."

"Smokey!" the Cyclops cheered again and began playing with it.

Percy pulled Ginga aside by the shoulder,

"Well, you see, Tyson likes to call creatures random names. He once named a Hippocampus, Rainbow. I thought it was stupid."

Ginga watched Tyson again,

"He seems funny." When the tenant turned around, Percy was staring at Ginga's necklace,

"That's Ancient Greek, right?"

Pointing to the polar bear tooth, Ginga looked down. "No, no its dragon-tounge. The Tooth of Ragnar." And hid the charm with his hand.

Ginga turned around when Leo announced that they were gonna play Capture the Flag tonight.

Leo's friends couldn't handle armor.

Benkei's heavy sword kept whirling around when Kenta ducked in horror and his javelin hit Madoka's helmet and it flew off, missing Ginga's head by inches, which deflected off Heioma's shield and was finally was stabbed by Hikaru's arrow, against the wooden wall.

"Nice shot." Percy watched the whole thing.

"Thanks." Hikaru said with a smile.

"You guys will be on my team. Were gonna face the Hunters of Artemis and my cousin, Thalia. All you have to do is steal the hunter's flag and get back to your own. Got it?"

"Got it!" and they headed out….

Campers and hunters were occupied in the woods divided by a creek when Chiron's hoof pounded the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team- Camp Half Blood- shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis- red team- shall take the east woods. I will serve referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Magic Items?" Kenta quired.

"Nothin to worry about." Leo reminded and headed off with his sword, ordering Kenta to stay at the top of Zeus's Fist.

"But why do I have to be on guard duty?" he complained.

"Just do it!" Leo said in a distance.

Meanwhile, Ginga scanned the place with his scalene eyes.

_I'll use the strength of Ingavar to get the flag._ He thought.

And Ginga went full speed through the woods and jumped over the creek; only to meet Annabeth jumping across with him.

"Who says who can run faster than me?" and ran ahead of him.

Ginga slowed down,

"Man, she's preety." He whispered.

(Zayna would pulverize him.)

Meanwhile, back at Zeus's Fist, Kenta was troubled. He was tired from guarding.

"Guys? A little help here?" he panted.

"No problem." Madoka thrust forward and pushed a hunter out of the way.

Jinga had first touch on the flag after Percy came and got hold of it.

"I got it first!" Percy said.

" I got here before you!" Ginga argued.

"Well, I-…"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" It was Thalia storming towards them.

"Oooooo? Percy gonna get busted!" Leo snickered.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I got the flag like you said until _he_ came and stole it!"

"No, I didn't!" Ginga argued. "By the way, we're on the same team."

"I REACHED THE FLAG, _FIRST!_"

And with, she raised her spear, sending down lightning to the tip.

"Show me whatcha got, Seaweed Brain." She challenged.

Percy took a ballpoint pen out of his pocket.

Leo laughed, "That your weapon, Percy?"

"Shut up!" he said, the pen growing into a celestial bronze sword, Riptide.

"Damn!" Leo wondered.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

Before Percy raised Riptide and Thalia pointed her shocking spear at his chest, a voice cried,

"STOP!"

Chiron trotted over.

"What's happening and no maiming, please!" he looked at angry Thalia.

"I was at the base with the flag when Percy-…"

"It wasn't me! It was him!" he said, blaming Ginga.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled. "The game has broken up. Go back to your cabins, NOW!"

Ginga and Percy kept staring at each other like _I'll be watching you eye-to-eye forever._

They walked off, without looking back at a steaming Thalia.

**Phew! That was a long one. Yes, why were Percy and Ginga angry with each other and they still continue to be? Find out in chapter 6! Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

Later that night, Percy tried to dream about his dad, Poseidon, but nothing came to him since the fight with Ginga.

He stared blankly at the dark, all around the room, when…

_BANG. BANG._

Percy grabbed Riptide and crept to the door, "Hello?"

_THUMP. THUMP._

He uncapped the blade, flung the door and found himself face-to-face with a black Pegasus.

_Woah, Boss!_ It spoke in Percy's mind, black wings spreading in alarm, _Don't wanna be a horse ka-bob._

"Blackjack!" he hissed, "_What_ are you doing in the middle of the night?!"

_Checkin out your cool stable!_

"Cabin." Percy corrected.

_Whatever._ Blackjack said, _Is that hay in your bedding?_

"No, and don't you dare come inside!"

_Just for once! Pegasi-please!?_

"Look, I'm not in the mood. Here's the deal, you can come next quest. Goodnight!" and slammed the door shut.

During that same night, Annabeth came in to check the Hermes cabin.

"Hi."

Madoka looked up from her book, "Oh, hi!"

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm sorry Percy made your friend mad."

"Oh, no, it's okay."

Annabeth was curious, "Um, what are you reading?"

"The Bible. Luke ch. 18."

Annabeth shuddered and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"Luke, not the one in your book, Luke Castellan, Iv'e known him since I was 7, the time I joined him and Thalia and ran away to camp. He was the counselor of the Hermes cabin when Percy met him the first day. Years later, Percy warned me that he was a traitor, working for the Titan lord, Kronos. I didn't believe Percy, I just liked Luke." Her ending came with a sigh.

"Well, that's so sad. Is he alive?" Madoka asked.

"Dead, trying to save Olympus."

"So sorry." Madoka muttered, placing her Bible on the nightstand and turning off the lights.

"Sweet dreams, for Olympus." Annabeth whispered and headed back to her cabin.

**Wow. Sorry that this chapter came out short. The next one will be extended. For now, Adios! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

The next morning was busy time.

Leo grandly announced to his friends that he and the campers are going to build the ultimate greek ship, the _Argo II_ (A.K.A, as Leo says, the Spanking Hot War Machine.) XD

Nysaa, a Hephaestus camper, signaled to Leo to attach Festus's real head to the front of the ship. Stacks of wooden planks were occuping the clearing.

Tyson was no fan of Karate; he chopped the planks in correct measurement, handing them to every camper. Leo and Ginga both breathed fire, giving the planks a curving shape. (_Perhaps Ginga was Hephaestus, too_, Percy thought.

Leo showed his "Kingdergarten" drawing of the ship to his friends.

"Seriously, Leo?" Ginga said.

"What? Drew it when I was 5 yrs. Old."

"Cute." Madoka said.

"Well?" Leo announced, "My friends and Camp Half-Blood, let's sail to Greece!"

Halfway through the sailing journey, Leo woke up with a yawn only to see Percy teaching Ginga to use a golden drachma.

"Point it at the rainbow and throw it through the mist."

"O goddess, accept my offering!" Jinga threw the coin; his luck landing with a _sploosh!_ In the ocean.

"Dude, what the hell, Jinga?" Leo came on deck and snatched another drachma from Percy's hand and skillfully threw it straight towards the mist.

"Where to?" Percy asked, looking surprised with Leo's throw.

"Um, the _The Healing Touch, _Scrubbley, England."

Suzanna Martindale spent her day with 8- year old, Alexa and their potions dragon, Gretel who was up in no mood. Stabbing her isocelese into several tea bags, she gave up with an exhausted _Hrrr…_ and flew to the top shelf.

Zayna was behind the counter, finishing off the call with Liz Pennykettle.

"Well, thanks for the info. Was very helpful. Bye!" she put the phone down.

"Mommy?" Alexa asked, "When is Daddy coming back?"

(On the ship, Ginga shed a tear.)

Zayna glanced at Gruffen, his ears tipped back, "Well honey, maybe he's visiting his friends right now…"

"But-…" Alexa said.

"C'mon, you heard what Mommy said, help me wash the store windows."

Alexa sighed but obeyed.

At the first wipe, Zayna fell backwards with a startled shock.

"Ginga? Where are you? And whose that boy?"

"Hey Zayna! This is Percy! Were sailing to Greece on the _Argo II!_"

"Greece?" Zayna repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know why but it's awesome!"

"Daddy!" Alexa cheered.

"Hey baby!" he made an air kiss and blew.

Alexa, in return, giggled and waved, "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, but-…"

"Okay!" Zayna took a stance, "Don't tell me you're on vacation, leaving us behind!"

"Zayna! I'm serious!"

"Okay, Fainboy, give you one more chance!"

"Chance?" Ginga questioned.

"If you don't come back, I'll set Gruffen on you!"

The Iris message disappeared.

"Bad luck." Percy said.

Ginga held up the Tooth of Ragnar, "3 shakes, I'm outta here."

On the second shake, Leo caught his arm, "Dude, Ginga, youre not going anywhere!"

They both turned towards Percy.

Leo's friends, followed by the others, came out on the main deck.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

A horrified look etched his face.

"Years ago, that ship should've sunken."

**IM REALLY REALLY sorry that I didn't update this fanfic. I was too busy with schoolwork and I never got the time to update this chapter. So here it is. What ship approached the Argo 2? Find out on chapter 8! Well, then byez! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

3 times bigger than the _Argo II_, it was facing west, blocking the tiny ship, and Festus's snout almost touching the side.

_PRINCESS ANDROMEDA_.

Percy pulled out Riptide, "If Luke is there, I'm seriously gonna-"

"Haha, boy!"

A Sibyl's shriek cut him off.

Ginga realized this villan, "Gwillanna!"

"Asking you one last time boy! I want the auma of Gawain!"

"The answer is no!" Ginga shouted.

"Fine, Ginga. Then this will happen, then."

Ginga battled the Ix so many times before, but to Percy, he was facing a new monster.

An anti-dragon darkling... holding Annabeth Chase.

"Percy!" she called out.

"No problem." Ginga reassured. "I can save her in less than a spin. (year)"

His eyes turned scalene, irises violet.

Red scales began growing on his arms. Full-size bat wings rose out of his back.

Full grown, Percy and the other campers gasped.

Ginga became Fain il:luminus G'lan't.

He roared, tilting the ship before he took off.

"Wow!" Nico wondered.

"Batty!" Tyson pointed out.

"For the god's sake, how did he do that?" Percy asked. He felt his arm touched by Madoka.

"Like you're demigod, he's Fain."

Ginga charged for the first darkling. Stabbing his icoselese into the gargoyle's thigh, it cried out in pain, a falling Annabeth safety landing in Ginga's paws.

_Hrr-arrr! Nikao!_

"What did he say?" Percy asked Madoka.

"I think he said 'Here you go, she's safe.'"

Percy shrugged, and raising Riptide, he charged for another darkling.

Campers were in full greek battle armour.

Slashing, shielding, and a plethora of arrows were everywhere.

Leo's friends watched in amazement as tons of darklings were in a heap on the ground.

The battle (of Isenfier, as Ginga says) was not over yet.

"Haha! I've risen from Tartarus again!" said a fierce voice.

Percy turned around.

There was Kronos, the golden eyed Titan lord who tried to take over Olympus and Manhattan, but failed, just like Gwillanna. **(A/N: In my point of view, Kronos is supposed to be based on General Scales from Starfox Adventures.)**

"Kronos!" Percy said.

"So that's the dude terrorizing Olympus? Man, he's worse than Dylan!" Leo commented.

"We demigods are going to kill you!" an Ares camper shouted.

"Were gonna send you're scaly tail back to Taratrus!" another camper said.

Before Percy could raise Riptide and charge towards the Titan lord, Ginga had already pinned Kronos down.

"That all you got, drakon?" he sneered.

"Well?" Ginga hurred, "As the others said, I'm going to send you down to the fi-..."

Ginga immediately stopped himself and suddenly realized, "Percy! I shouldn't kill him!"

"What? Just do it! Otherwise, he'll destroy Olympus!"

"He can't get the power of 12 distilled fire tears! He'll become Fain, too!"

"Fi- _what tears!?" _Percy asked in confusion.

"_Ohhh!_ Fine just kill him now!" Ginga said.

"All right." Percy charged forward with Riptide, and slashed, leaving a huge gash mark on the side of Kronos's throat. Blood welled out, and Kronos's body disintegrated dust, where it seepeld into the cracks in the earth, and entered the darkest pits of Tartarus.

"Yay! Percy saved Olympus!" Tyson celebrated, giving his brother a bear hug.

"_Okay, _Tyson. Put me _down now!"_

The cyclops put him down, Percy almost catching his breath.

"Guys?" Leo called.

Everybody on the ship turned around.

The final enemy, Leo was facing, was now his greatest nightmare ever.

**I'm really sorry for not updating this in a long time!**

**I know, it's been so many months until now. I have been so busy with home schooling, and writing other fanfics. So, who Leo's greatest nightmare? Find out in chapter 9!**

**Bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter ****9****. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

BloodClan cats. Years ago, Leo was tortured by them, wanting to seek information on the next generation clans.

"Aww! They look so cute!" Clarisse, head counselor of the Ares cabin, cooed. She dropped her spear, and came closer, only to hide behind an Apollo camper.

"The witch gone, Kronos down, one to go." Will Solace said, but Leo caught his arm.

Scourge, leader of Bloodclan, came forward, placing his vicious claws on Leo's chin, "Well, well, Leostripe, Thunderclan too scared for us? Your clan whining like scared lost kits on an abondend Thunderpath? Since Tigerstar's death, I've been hungry to take revenge on _you!"_

A BloodClan warrior came forward and slashed Leo's cheek, hard.

"Your deputy killed Whitestorm." Leostripe whispered weakly, "You killed Leafpool, our second Thunderclan medicine cat. Now you wanna kill _me?!_"

"Yes, correct answer." Scourge admitted, looking at his claws.

"Fine, go ahead." Leo confirmed.

Every camper gasped.

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand.

Grover's eyes kept hiding under his rasta hat, not bearing to look.

Percy raised Riptide, ready to skin alive a Bloodclan warrior.

His friends watched with awe.

The campers had their weapons ready.

Before Scourge could slash him, Leo had him in flames.

_Mwaaaaaooooowww!_

The BloodClan leader kept bouncing around like a scared kit, rolling in shock.

The remaining BloodClan warriors backed up, only to start cracking up at their leader.

"Stop it!" Scourge demanded, licking at his hissing fur.

"Hey, Scourge! Now we taught you a lesson, huh?" Leo said in a distance.

He signaled to another camper that untied the rope and the _Argo II _backing up into shore.

"Guys?" Leo announced. "Let's go home."

**Wow, Scourge really payed the price to take Leostripe hostage. Yes, where will 'home' lead them to as Leo said?**

**Find out in chapter 10!**

**Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter ****10****. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

Unfortunately, Leo didn't think "Home" would take them to the gates of the Empire State Building.

"Guys, welcome to Mt. Olympus." Percy said.

"But this is the Empire State Building." Leo yelped.

"I heard that this has 201 floors in it." Madoka said.

"Actually, 600." Annabeth confirmed.

"_What!? 600!?"_ Hyoma said with a startled shock.

"Yes," Percy agreed.

As the elevator numbers strode to 600, Leo and his friends gasped in awe. The smooth marble skybridge led to the Parthenon, the major house of the gods. Roaring waterfalls took the sides; Percy was afraid that in any minute, he could sweep the others off of the skybridge. Gardens floated about on either sides.

Leo whistled, "So this is Olympus, huh?"

"Woooow! Soooo Cooooool!" Kenta agreed.

As they entered, the ceiling above them glittered with constellations. 12 enormous thrones made a _U_ around a hearth. All of the seats were occupied by each god and goddess , about 15 ft. tall. Nervously approaching them, Leo and his friends stared at them like they were gonna zap the newcomers to ash.

To Percy and the questing campers, there was no need to be scared. They've been here so many times, they bowed down respectfully. Percy recognized most of them.

Zeus in his pin striped suit, next to him sat Lady Hera. On Zeus's right was Percy's father, Poseidon. Next to him was Leo's dad, Hephaestus. Hermes was busy checking his mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne, I-pod earbuds on. He quietly shook his head to the beat; Percy wasn't sure on what he was listening to. Dionysus twirling a vine, bored. And finally Ares, staring at Percy while he sharpened a knife.

On the ladies side, sat Demeter, goddess of Harvest. Annabeth's mother, Athena in a white dress. Next to her was Piper's mom, Aphrodite. And finally Artemis, goddess of hunt. Strangely, Nico's dad, Hades was no were to be seen.

"Welcome Heroes!" Artemis began. "I see we have newcomers here. First time on Olympus?"

"Um, yes ma'am." Leo said nervously.

"Wow, this is just like Fourtrees!" Madoka whispered.

"I know." Leo whispered back.

"I wish Starclan joined us now." she continued.

"_Ma-doka!_" Leo gave her a light shove.

"Well, shall we start with Zeus, first?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Poseidon agreed.

Thalia's dad sat forward, "Well, this might be a silly question to ask, but why were there cats on Mt. Olympus?"

Madoka pushed Leo forward.

"What?" then realized by bowing down respectfully. "Oh! Well, you see sir, I was being hunted down by BloodClan. Their leader, Scourge, wanted to seek information on the next generation clans-..."

(Poseidon raised an eyebrow.)

"-but I taught him a lesson by using fire."

Hephaestus winked at him.

"Interesting." Zeus agreed.

"I have another question." Athena stood up.

"_Mo-om!"_ Annabeth hissed with fury.

"It's okay." Her intense gray eyes started scanning the group. "There was a drakon that pinned Kronos down..."

"That was me, ma'am." Ginga stepped forward. "My name is Ginga Haganei, known as Fain I:lluminus G'lant. I was the one who got Kronos down. I'm not a demmigod or halfblood. I am Fain. I come from a different world. I have different enemies to battle everyday. That's what Fain's all about."

"Very Nice." Hera agreed.

"Well." Zeus confirmed. "We will grant our heroes a reward. This all- grand Olympian Party will take place on Fireworks beach in Camp Half-blood. Sadly, we won't be there, but you demigods should have fun."

"Yay! We saved Olympus!" Tyson celebrated one last time.

At the exit, Percy and the group waved good-bye. Only Leo and his friends remained.

"Uhhh..." Kenta started nervously.

"C'mon, there's nothing to be scared of." Athena smiled.

"Konichiwa!" Kenta quickly shook hands and raced down the skybridge, in panic.

"What a strange mortal." she muttred.

With Kenta behind, Leo and his friends bowed down.

A second passed by, all the greek gods and goddesses looking at each other in confusion.

Together, they said, _"MAY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH!"_

**Whoo-hoo! I'm so happy they saved Olympus! Percy! Please invite me to your party!**

**Percy: Uh, okay. Just let me see if it's okay with Annabeth.**

**Annabeth (smiles): Of course Seaweed Brain! She can come.**

**Awesome!**

**Find out in chapter 11!**

**Bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter ****1****1****. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

The party on Fireworks beach was awesome. Campers settled down on the shore and began to chat and have fun. Mrs. O' Leary, Percy's hellhound- a huge, gray/black poodle-like dog (more like a infact) with red friendly eyes and big paws that splashed water onto an Apollo camper. She was enjoying the freedom, moping around the beach, when she looked up in surprise and Kenta came exploding out of the forest, dove wings sprouting out of the heels and flapping hard as they can.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-oof!"

"Kenta, it takes practice." Leo laughed at the incedent.

"It's not funny." Kenta muttred, spitting sand out of his mouth, "If you think it's funny, then you try it!"

He handed the winged shoes to Leo.

"Man, what the hell am I supposed to with this!?"

"Those are basketball shoes." Percy calmly observed.

"For cheaters only." Leo murmured.

"Luke gave them to me for my first quest." When Percy looked again, Leo was chatting with Piper McLean.

"Hey, Percy!" Annabeth called.

She was beyond the waves, splashing around.

For water and his girlfriend was the best attraction, the sight of it wanted him to cross; only to be blocked by a bunch of Party Ponies (or Chiron's annoying relatives to be exact.) running down the beach.

"Oh yeah!" Owen shouted, holding up a #1 finger foam that read: _OLYMPUS ROX._

"We saved Olympus!" Bob yelled, his flag rippling through the wind.

Percy got his chance and hugged Annabeth; only to be splashed in the face by Ginga in Fainform with his tail.

"Stop it!" Percy laughed. In return, he willed a gallon of swirling water and threw it at the dragon's face like waking up a person with a bucket of water.

After Ginga forcefully shook his head, his attention focused on the shore.

There was Suzanna Martindale, holding Alexa's hand.

"Daddy!" she ran across the beach.

"Hey!" Zayna called, "Whoever owns this summer camp, it's awesome!"

Ginga came forward and hugged Zayna.

(Gretel hid her face behind her wings.)

"Zayna, look I-" Ginga started.

"Daddy!" Alexa caught his attention.

There built out of sand, was an exact model of the Empire State Building.

"Ohwhimpus." the child said in pride.

"Oh wow, baby! That's awesome!" Ginga praised.

Percy and Annabeth joined them.

"No way! A 2nd Annabeth!" he gasped.

She came forward and snatched his shirt up to her face, "_Shut up Seaweed Brain!_" she hissed.

It was Leo who broke up the "last second fight."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Hullah. Hullah. (**Leo's version for saying 'hold up.'**) Now don't fight . Make Aphrodite, not Ares."

"What?" both of them quired, in confusion.

"Make love, not war." Leo winked and headed towards camp, his friends following behind him.

Moments passed by, the sky already a fraction night blue, and the moon glowed with silver pride, leaving a path of florescent light across the darkening blue water. Leo looked up at the sky, a twinkle glowing in his eye.

He can't wait to go home.

**Awesome. Now what will Leo do as they'll drive home?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Bye! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own BMF or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Last Dragon Chronicles, and Warrior Cats.

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter ****1****2****. Enjoy!**

_Note: This happens after The House of Hades. ;)_

"Man, Camp Half-Blood was awesome!" Leo cheered as he was behind the wheel of Madoka's X-Terra, going down Williamsburg bridge. "Who enjoyed Capture the Flag?"

"Me." Madoka smiled.

"Ooh!Ooh! Me too!" Kenta raised his hand excitedly.

"That sword was no match for my hands!" Benkei huffed.

"I was doing so well when _Percy_ came in the scene!" Ginga argued.

"C'mon Ginga, be nice to Percy." Madoka said.

"Well, he taught me to use Golden Drachmas." he muttered, giving Gadzooks a radiant smile.

"Dude, Ginga, Percy's mouse-brained. Don't listen to him. He couldn't even afford a house!" Leo took a stance.

"Seroiusly!?" Ginga hooted.

"Oh yeah, he has to live in an apar-"

"Leo, watch out!" Madoka warned.

He firmly pressed the brakes, tires screeching to a halt. Leo got out, followed by the others, leaving the left blinker on.

There stood the "uninvited" people to Camp Half-Blood, blocking their way:

Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago/Dragostar.)

Tsubasa (Earth Eagle/Eaglepelt.)

Tobio (Storm Capricorn/Capristar.)

Ryutaro (Thermal Pieces/ Thermalpelt)

Tetsuya (Dark Gasher/Gashtail.)

Reiji (Poison Serpent/Snaketail.)

Kumasuke (Rock Orso/Orsotail)

Busujima (Rock Scorpio/Scorpiotail)

Yuu (Flame Libra/Librastar)

Masamune Kadoiya (Ray Striker/ Strikefur)

Sora Akastuki (Cyber Pegasus/ Cyberstar.)

Ryuga came forward, "Well, where have you been?"

"No contact over Beybook of course!" Doji argued.

Tetsuya gave out a goofy laugh, "Krabby, Krabby! No 'hellos' to us, huh?"

Ryutaro stared at them, "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Hey, Ginga!" Masamune came forward; only to see Ginga step back from a surprise hug.

"Huh?" Masamune looked at him in confusion.

"_WE HAVE BEEN TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!_" Leo and his friends shouted.

"Aww yeah! Manhattan!" Leo cheered.

"Capture the flag!" Kenta added.

"The Empire State Building!" Madoka said.

"Sailing to Greece on the _Argo II!" _Ginga called.

"And most importantly." Leo and his friends shouted, "_WE SAVED OLYMPUS!_"

"Olympus?" Tobio quired. "That _Greecey_ mountain ruled by made-up twolegs?"

"Dammit Tobio! They're greek gods and goddesses!" Leo sneered, ready to throw a ball of fire at his face, "I'm a demigod, son of Hephaestus!"

"Leo, stop it!" Madoka scolded.

Leo pulled away, his palm extinguishing the flame.

"Well, Tobio," Madoka continued. "If you came to Camp Half-Blood, it would be very funny to see you as a satyr."

"A say-? What?" Tobio quired.

"Nothing." Madoka continued laughing.

"Well." Leo announced, "It's time for us to go home."

He looked up at the sky, "Thank you, Camp Half-Blood. Thank you, dad."

**Yes! Chapter 12 done!**

**There will be an epilouge in the next chapter.**

**Well, for now, Bye-bye! :D**


End file.
